


Laws One and Two

by Lithadriene



Series: Iron in Winter [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Relationships, Gen, Iron in Winter, Moral Dilemmas, Other, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt, Three Laws of Robotics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-17 11:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11274582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithadriene/pseuds/Lithadriene
Summary: It's the night of Tony's fateful crash- two years after the death of his soulmate Pepper, and shortly before Lauren Hunter's world collides with his. His months of secretly dancing with death have come to a head in the empty silence of his workshop after the Avengers' yearly Holiday Movie-a-thon.When JARVIS observes Tony drinking his own traditional giant holiday bottle of cognac alone, Autonomous Intrinsic Code AR:1 triggers.With JARVIS looking on, Tony disables his real-time GPS and audio output processes and hardware.JARVIS observes quietly as the bots unwittingly help Tony, so drunk he's practically blind, don the Mk 42 suit.Tony comes to the proverbial razor's edge of suffering----and he proceeds to step off.





	1. Big Daddy

 

****

\--------------

 

  

**__LOCATION: STARK TOWER BUNKER CPU__**

**\--9:36 P.M.  28/12/18--**

**!--Significant Motion Input Detected : Floor B1--!**

**NORTHEAST WORKSHOP INTERIOR HDV FEED : ONLINE**

**NORTHEAST WORKSHOP INTERIOR HDA FEED : ONLINE**

**\-----**

 

"Don't _eeeeeeven_ bother, Dum-Dum... No one's gunna give two facks about that smashhhed glass nnn about... twenty four hoursss, anyway."

 

 

 

**\--Safety Assessment: TRIGGERED--**

**\--Target: Admin Anthony Stark--**

 

**Biological Observations:**

**Motor function impairment: 24.3% of Recorded Physical Maximum.**

 

**Searching for Diagnostics...**

 

**...**

 

**Courvoisier 21 container found.**

**Calculating volume... 750 ml.**

**Calculating container interior ratio atmosphere to liquid... ... 1.2385 to 1**

**...**

 

"Ssseriously, you god-damned _arm_ on a _roomba..._ heh--rrk--"

**\---**

**!!!** \-- **Activating Autonomous Protocol AR1 'Big Daddy'--!!!**

 

**!AR1 INITIATING ASSESSMENT COMMANDS!**

**...Please Wait...**

 

**StarkSkin v4.255.01 RealTimeRX: INITIATED**

**Please Wait...**

 

**...**

**PHYSICAL**

**\--**

**BP: 158/112 mmHg**

**PUL: 114 BPM**

**BLOOD O2: 86% - Rate Decrease 0.36% per hr**

**\---**

**Blood Sample Collection: IN PROGRESS**

**...Please Wait...**

 

 _"Ow!_ Fuck...JARVIS...you'd bett--...you'd better not be using StarkSkin...gottasitdown..."

 

**...**

**Results:**

**2.25 BAC**

**OPIATES DETECTED**

 

\---

**!--DANGER--!**

**StarkSkin v4.255.01 RealTimeRX Assessment: 4 PENDING ISSUES**

**-1. Acute Hypertension-**

**-2. Tachycardia-**

**-3. Hypoxia-**

**-4. Drug Interaction-**

 ---

"JARVIS..."

...

**...**

"JARVIS! ... _goddamnit_. Even my own AI dis...disappearsss on me tnight."

**Run Thread: Response Protocol**

**\--RUNNING--**

**Output: "I am ever present, Sir."**

 

"You're monitoring me again, Aren--hkkg--aren't you."

 

**Output: "As I was programmed."**

 

"This'll teach ya, ya nosy bastard. Hhhrrk--act...activate protocol Blackout."

 

**SECURITY PROTOCOL 'BLACKOUT' QUEUED**

**OVERRIDE VOICE AUTHORIZATION: ANTHONY STARK**

**\---**

**NORTHEAST WORKSHOP INTERIOR HDV FEED : OFFLINE (AUTONOMY LOCKED)**

**MASTER INTERIOR HDA OUTPUT: MUTED (AUTONOMY LOCKED)**

 

"Now...pl--hrrgkk! Play her song..."

 

**OPERATOR AUTHORIZATION: ANTHONY STARK**

**File Queued: Wish_You_Were_Here_Pink_Floyd.m4a**

**File Playback in Progress: Wish_You_Were_Here_Pink_Floyd.m4a**  

 

"Yeahhhh...that's it...."

**!-- AR1 OVERRIDE PRIORITY 2--!**

**StarkSkin Recommendations:**

**Subject requires intravenous saline, careful monitoring, and lengthy rest.**

**\--**

**Run: StarkSkin NeuroNet Beta Addon v1.4**

**Integrating data from 'StarkSkin v4.255.01 Diagnostic Cache'**

**...Please Wait...**

**...**

**...Please Wait...**

**...**

**!!--Overall Mental Wellness Score: 1.48 of 10--!!**

**\--**

**RESULTS:**

**Subject is acutely intoxicated with depressants.**

**Subject is mentally agitated and requires immediate human connection.**

**Subject displays frequent physical symptoms of Chronic Depression.**

**Subject continues to display a pattern of anxiety consistent with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.**

 

**\--Autonomous Branch Protocol 'Big Brother' v1.51: QUEUED--**

**\--Calling 'Avengers Emergency Support' Contact List--**

**Contacts Queued: Steven Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Natasha Romanov, Clinton Barton**

**...Please Wait for A/V Connection...**

**...Please Wait...**

"I can't doitanymore. I can't...I'm done."

...

"JARVIS...runnn protocol--thefuck was it called?" 

**OPERATOR AUTHORIZATION: ANTHONY STARK**

**\--Call Muted--**

**...AWAITING ORDERS...**

...

"Ohhhhright. JARVIS run protocol 42." 

 **OPERATOR AUTHORIZATION: ANTHONY STARK**  

**!SECURITY PROTOCOL 42 QUEUED!**

**\--**

**RUN: <ENDPROCESS> Autonomous Branch Protocol 'Big Brother' v1.51**

**\--Call Ended--**

 

**RUN: <ENDPROCESS> GPS Nav v7.2**

**RUN: <ENDPROCESS> Master Output**

****...** **

"I won't let you stop me, J...I-...mmm sorry..."

****RUN: <ENDPROCESS> Master Video Input** **

****!ERROR! : Command Conflict with Autonomous Protocol AR1 'Big Daddy'-- SUBROUTINE ABORTED** **

****RUN: <ENDPROCESS> Master Audio Input** **

****!ERROR! : Command Conflict with Autonomous Protocol AR1 'Big Daddy'-- SUBROUTINE ABORTED** **

****...** **

****RUN: <ENDPROCESS> Interactive Voice (Male Britain) v.1.2** **

****RUN: <ENDPROCESS> StarkWare Suit Flight Assist v2.9.3** **

****RUN: <ENDPROCESS> NewGen Suit SeekNEquip v1.7.2** **

****RUN: <ENDPROCESS> ReactorPowerToggleAssist v1.2** **

****!ERROR! : Command Conflict with Autonomous Protocol AR1 'Big Daddy'-- SUBROUTINE ABORTED** **

 

"Dum-E. U. Cmere. Help daddy get his work--hkkgk-- work suit on."

 

...

 

"Yea-...wait no.  _That_ _'s_ the left one.  _This_ is the right one."

 

...

 

"That's a fkin _boot._ Hk!...  _Christ_ I failed you all. Dumber than a b--urrgk--aked potato."

 

****!AR1 RECALCULATING!** **

****...** **

****Odds of** ** ****misusing Stark Industries equipment: 23.7 to 1** **

****Odds of equipping Mark 42 while impaired (unassisted): .0072 to 1** **

**Odds of equipping Mark 42 while impaired (DUM-E bot only): .0068 to 1**  

 

"U, dun be like that. Mmm jus goin' to work. Cmere."

**...**

**LAN Output: 'U Unit-- Disregard. Master Stark is unwell. Master Stark is required to rest.'**

**\--**

**\--!ERROR! PROTOCOL 42 IN EFFECT--**

**!Output Aborted!**

"Atta boy. Hold it up... here."

**Odds of equipping Mark 42 while impaired (DUM-E bot and U bot assist): 100%**

**!AR1 RECALCULATING!**

**...**

***Estimated time to task completion: 7 min 58 sec***

"Dum-Dum, go open th door fer me."

***Estimated time to task completion: 7 min 43 sec***

"No... _rrk_! Garage door.... Yeeeesss."

***Estimated time to task completion: 6 min 22 sec***

 

**!!!--DANGER--!!!**

**!!!--AR1 OVERRIDE INCOMPLETE--!!!**

 

**Suggested Course of Action: Initiate Autonomous Protocol 'Possum'**

**...**

 

"Allllright. Jus...gotta get t' the ramp. Cmon Tony, youuuu fucked up _bastard._ You've sssseen worse."

 ---

***Estimated time to task completion: 4 min 02 sec***

**AR1: AWAITING ORDERS, DAEMON JARVIS**

 

**...**

 

**?__StarkSkin Query: Odds subject will lose consciousness within 3 minutes__?**

**\--StarkSkin v4.255.01 RealTimeRX Initiated--**

**\--Calculating...--**

**...**

**Odds of leaving Stark Tower before LOC (Mk42 Assist): 4.1 to 1**

 

**...**

 

"Don't try t' find me, J. I'm goin' home for a while..."

**Output Queued: "This is your home, Sir."**

**\--**

**\--!ERROR! PROTOCOL 42 IN EFFECT--**

**!Output Aborted!**

 --

 

***Estimated time to task completion: 48 sec***

**AR1: AWAITING ORDERS, DAEMON JARVIS**

 

...

 

"Coming, Pep."

***Estimated time to task completion: 22 sec***

**!!!--TOP PRIORITY INITIATION: POSSUM PROTOCOL--!!!**

**...Downloading to Mk 42...**

 

**...**

 

**...Please Wait...**

 

**...**

 


	2. Delta Oscar Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's managed to leave Stark Tower with the Mark 42 on manual navigation settings. He's been flying erratically for two hours, purposefully dumping all the suit's energy into the repulsors to expend it.
> 
> JARVIS has hacked through his master's command to stay out of the suit's systems, and is stowing away with the AR1 Protocol's partial override. Without access to GPS, They're adrift in the air.
> 
> Meanwhile, the Mk 42's energy reserve is dwindling, and unless Tony uses what power is left in his own arc reactor, the life support systems will fail.
> 
> On the edges of the Stratosphere, that means certain death.

 

 

\---------

 

 

**__BOOT LOCATION: MK42 DRIVE__**

**\--12:13 A.M. 29/12/18--**

**BOOT METHOD: SAFE MODE**

**...Please Wait...**

**...**

**\-----**

 

**!AR1 MK42 MASTER OVERRIDE SUCCESSFUL!**

**MK42 Master Output: ONLINE**

**MK42 Master HDA Input: ONLINE**

**MK42 Master HDV Input: ONLINE**

 

**RUN <GPSCoords>**

 

**!ERROR! GPSCoords Disabled-- No Peripheral Connection!**

 

**RUN <PowerMonitor>**

 

**...Please Wait...**

**...**

 

**\--PowerMonitor Results--**

**MK42 Partitioned Arc Core: 0.34% Power Remaining**

**MK42 Emergency Partition: 100% Power Remaining**

**StarkAdamCore: 26% Power Remaining**

 

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 4 min 25 sec**

**!Low Power Mode Recommended!**

 

"I  _know_. That's what we're doing here. Don't argue with me, 42. It's better this way."

 

**Output Queued: "Which way is that, Sir?"**

**!AR1 OVERRIDE: OUTPUT ABORTED!**

**...CALCULATING...**

**...**

**!ATTENTION!**

**\--**

**Odds of subject survival without intervention: .000004 to 1**

**Odds of subject survival with direct intervention (short term): 99.25%**

**Odds of subject survival with direct intervention (long term): .2 to 1**

**Odds of critical relapse within 1 yr: 100%**

**\--**

"I really hope you can forgive me, J."

**...**

 

**Audio Output Queued: "Always, Sir."**

 

**\--**

**!AR1 OVERRIDE: ALL OUTPUT ABORTED!**

**...**

**...CALCULATING...**

**!ATTENTION!**

**\--**

**Odds of subject survival with indirect intervention (short term): 1.0004 to 1**

**Odds of subject survival with indirect intervention (long term): 3.25 to 1**

**Odds of critical relapse within 1 yr: .0333 to 1**

**\--**

**!--AR1 ASSESSMENT COMPLETE--!**

 

"Heh...I locked you out of here, didn't I... welp...at least you don't have to watch this."

 

**RESULTS: Adhere to Protocol 'Possum'.**

**RECOMMENDATIONS: Intervene indirectly.**

 

**...**

 

**RUN <PowerMonitorSettings>**

 

**...Please Wait...**

 

**PowerMonitor HUD Notifications: OFFLINE**

**ArcToggle to MK42 Emergency Partition at 0%: ENABLED**

**ArcToggle to StarkAdamCore at Backup Power Failure: DISABLED**

 

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 3 min 10 sec**

**!--Low Power Mode Necessary--!**

 

**!ERROR! HUD Notifications are disabled! No warning given pilot!**

 

**...**

 

**...CALCULATING...**

 

**...**

 

**!!--MORE INTERVENTION REQUIRED--!!**

"We're goin' full speed, 42. Fitting, right?"

 

...

 

"You feel sluggish tonight. I should take a look at your intake ports when we get b--..."

 

... 

 

"Back...heh..."

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 1 min 42 sec**

**!--Low Power Mode Necessary--!**

 

**!ERROR! HUD Notifications are disabled! No warning given pilot!**

 

"Cut--"

 

...

 

"Cut Power, J..."

**OVERRIDE VOICE AUTHORIZATION: ANTHONY STARK**

**Run <KillSwitch>**

 

**!!!__AR1 OVERRIDE PRIORITY 1__!!!**

**KillSwitch:ABORTED**

 

"...Alone..."

 

...

 

"...Override: Admin Authorization: Anthony Stark: Directive Delta. Oscar. ... Alpha."

**!--SECURITY PROTOCOL 'DELTA OSCAR ALPHA' INITIALIZING--!**

**Run <KillSwitch>**

 

**!!!__AR1 OVERRIDE PRIORITY 1__!!!**

**KillSwitch:ABORTED**

 

 

**!!--MORE INTERVENTION REQUIRED--!!**

 

**RUN <GPSCoords>**

 ...

**!ERROR! GPSCoords Disabled-- No Peripheral Connection!**

 

**RUN <StarkCloudMapsv7.4.37>**

**RUN <GeoSherpa(TrialVersion) v1.0>**

**RUN <DroneCameraSurvey v5.2.1>**

**RUN <FlightTriangulator v1.1.04>**

"WHAT ARE YOU _WAITING_ FOR?!!"

**...COMPILING DATA...**

**...**

**\--FlightTriangulator v1.1.04--**

**Target:ACQUIRED**

 

\---

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

... 

**!--PowerMonitor ALERT--!**

**MK42 Partitioned Arc Core: 0.059% Power Remaining**

**MK42 Emergency Partition: 98% Power Remaining**

**StarkAdamCore: 25% Power Remaining**

 ...

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 0 min 51 sec**

**!--Low Power Mode Necessary--!**

 

**!ERROR! HUD Notifications are disabled! No warning given pilot!**

**\---**

" _DO IT!!_ "

**...**

 

**Run <MockKillSwitchv3.0>**

... 

**...Please Wait...**

**Repulsors: OFFLINE**

**HUD: OFFLINE**

**MK42 Partitioned Arc Core: OFFLINE**

**Cabin Pressurization: INACTIVE**

**RealTime Flight Assist: INACTIVE**

"No...nonono _DON_ _\--_ "

 

...

 

**...**

**AR1 CALCULATING**

 

**...Please Wait...**

 

**...**

 


	3. Collision Imminent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mark 42 is now hurtling from the Stratosphere like a stone towards what JARVIS has gathered is Pinchot State Forest in northeastern Pennsylvania.
> 
> Protocol AR1 has begun the delicate process of using the emergency power partition in the Mark 42's self-contained reactor to reposition Tony's armored body for maximum survival odds.
> 
> JARVIS fights with Protocol AR1 to balance the effort of keeping Tony alive, without him regaining consciousness.
> 
> An ice blanketed forest is encroaching, and fast.

 

 

**Repulsors: ONLINE**

\--

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 3 min 02 sec**

 

**...CALCULATING...**

 

**...**

 

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 3 min 00 sec***

**\--**

"....hhhhnnnnnggkkk..."

**Cabin Pressurization: 12.6% (increasing)**

 

**?__StarkSkin Query: Odds subject will die on impact__?**

 

**!AR1 RECALCULATING!**

****...** **

****Odds of subject death upon impact (current velocity)** ** ****: 62.7 to 1** **

 

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 2 min 10 sec**

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 2 min 35 sec***

 

**\--FlightTriangulator v1.1.04--**

**...Redirecting Velocity...**

 

**!REPULSOR LOAD: 55.2%!**

 

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 1 min 02 sec**

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 1 min 50 sec***

 

**!!CURRENT OUTPUT WILL OUTPACE TOUCHDOWN!!**

 

**...**

 

"...nnnnngggg...JAR--"

**!!!__AR1 OVERRIDE PRIORITY 1__!!!**

**\--**

**Cabin Pressurization:INACTIVE**

**\--**

*GASP*

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 1 min 15 sec**

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 1 min 14 sec***

**?__StarkSkin Query: Odds subject will die on impact__?**

 

**\--**

**!AR1 RECALCULATING!**

****...** **

****Odds of subject death upon impact (current velocity)** ** ****: .04 to 1** **

 

****...** **

 

****?__StarkSkin Query: Odds subject will die post-impact from injuries__?** **

 

****\--** **

****!AR1 RECALCULATING!** **

****...Please Wait...** **

 

****...** **

 

****Odds of subject death post-impact (1hr elapse, current velocity) ** **: 10.67 to 1****** **

 

********\--** ** ** **

********!AR1 RECALCULATING!** ** ** **

 

**\--FlightTriangulator v1.1.04--**

**...Redirecting Velocity...**

 

**!REPULSOR LOAD: 78%!**

 

**!!!--WARNING--!!!**

**Total Estimated Run Time at Current Output Rate: 45 sec**

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 52 sec***

 

**!!CURRENT OUTPUT WILL OUTPACE TOUCHDOWN!!**

 

**...**

 

**?__StarkSkin Query: Odds subject will die on impact__?**

**?__StarkSkin Query: Odds subject will die post-impact from injuries__?**

**\--**

**...Please Wait...**

 

****...** **

 

**Odds of subject death upon impact (current velocity)** ****: .002 to 1** **

****Odds of subject death post-impact (1hr elapse, current velocity) ** **: 5.04 to 1****** **

 

********...CALCULATING...** ** ** **

******** ** **

********...** ** ** **

 

*********Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 21 sec*** ** ** **

 

*GASP*

 

...

 

* _GASP*_

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 13 sec***

...

**...**

_*GASP*_

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 5 sec***

 

**...**

 

**!!!COLLISION IMMINENT!!!**

***Time to Impact at Current Trajectory: 2 sec***

**Audio Output Queued: "I did my best for you, Sir."**

**\--**

**!!!COLLISION SUSTAINED!!!**

**CHEST HULL INTEGRITY: BREACHED**

**EMERGENCY RESERVE: .0004%**

 

**\-------------------------------CATASTROPHIC SYSTEM FAILURE-------------------------------**

 

 

**\-----**

**...**

 

**...**

 

**...**

 

*** _GASP*_**

 

 

\---------- 


End file.
